Virvius
Category:Gods Initially designed as the Ancient's greatest creation, Virvius was to be the god of time. When at last his ritual of creation began, it was tampered by the closest Seraphim to the project, Altima. The Ancients stood and watched as Virvius gave his first and last breath, and in that first moment, time with all of it's consequences came into being. Virvius faded into the unknown, as did the eldest of all of the Ancients. Eons later, Virvius is known as the god of death, existing by not existing and, in doing so, fulfilling his place in the multiverse. Core Statistics Name: Virvius Greater Deity Symbol: An Abominate Skeleton. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. Patron Creatures: Grave diggers, morticians, undertakers. Domains: Death Cleric Alignments: CN, CE, CG. Favored Weapon: A scythe. Relatives: None. Relationships His current state of being inhibits any real contact, to gods or otherwise, so Virvius has nearly no relationships to other gods. Chrotheonos was brought in soon after Virvius' death as a replacement to watch over time, though the two have very little in common these days. Functions Virvius is the unliving manifestation of death. He is what death is, and what all living things eventually become. He is the negative aspect of time, and while time may have flowed differently in a reality where Virvius was allowed to come to creation without tampering, none can really say what existence would be without him. While he does not hold any direct sway over undead, many things associated with Virvius seem to affect them in interesting ways, such as the Last Breath. Followers Many who work with the undead call Virvius their patron, those such as necromancers and evil clerics. In the northern Diri Diri Mountains (A local name for the Bitter Heights) of Meridiem, bordering the Runesands, Virvius has a loyal following of fanatics, the largest group on Kharlia. The surrounding land is so tainted and choked with undeath that the only passage through it, a sequence of altars to each of the other gods, requires a paladin, saint, or cleric to stop and bless each so that he might create a repelling aura large enough to reach the next. Residence His spirit in a mysterious place beyond reality, Virvius is nothing more than a vestige these days. His physical form is said to have dissolved into the sand that makes up the great clock found in the center of Mechanus. Had he lived, Virvius would have probably resided in Mechanus. History :'' When it came to be that the Ancients were nearing completion, one important subject remained unrepresented: Time. If the Ancients were to truly apply a constant rule to the universe, they would have to define the ideals of time. Altima had observed her creators while they worked, assisting dutifully as the vast runic symbols as it supernaturally winked things into existence. She, above all of her kin, knew how these artifacts worked and was set to steal the power for herself. During the final moments of creating the god of time, Altima tampered with the runic symbols and the god, caught between existence and nothing, died. It was here and then that time began, and with time came death. Virvius, this so-killed god, revealed the universal truth of death to all existence and the Ancients immediately began to feel the effects. The eldest of their kind atrophied quickly and wasted into nothing, for all things must eventually come to an end, spoke Virvius.'' In the short moment that Virvius lived, he saw the vast causeways of infinite time. Every path, every situation that could ever occur was shown to him and it nearly overwhelmed him. Knowing all of the horrors that could ever come to existence, including his own inevitable madness, he left clues behind in order to help those that would stop reality-crushing events from occurring. His short but important work finished, Virvius lost the domain of time and became the patron of death, an energy that had existed as soon as life was first given; considering how Xel is a living plane, this energy predated everything in the known universe.